Judgement day
by Internet Red
Summary: Just before the Reapers arrive on Earth, a vengeful Shepard contemplates the aftermath of the war, and his plans to call the Alliance to answer for its actions.


Just before the Reapers arrive on Earth, a vengeful Shepard contemplates the aftermath of the war, and his plans to call the Alliance to answer for its actions.

*I don't own Mass Effect. Shepard's POV. Start of ME3. Oneshot.

"Shepard, your actions in the Bahak system..." and on it drones again. The 3rd day of this sham trial; we all know how it's going to end, so I don't see why you all insist on talking this much. I've long since quit listening. I suppose they just like lecturing me. I have a bad history with authority figures.

Here we go: " actions that resulted in the deaths of 300,000 Batarians...". No one actually gives a shit. They're Batarians. I'm not saying they deserved it...but they did. How did they even keep an embassy on the Citadel for all these years? They practice slavery. That's against Council law. I can't believe the Turians didn't just pound their asses into the ground.

Not that this trial even matters anyway. Even if they lock me up, when the Reapers show they'll turn me loose so they can stand a fighting chance. It doesn't really matter. Great thing about actually believing in the idea "No matter the cost", because that includes myself. If I have to spend some time in jail until Harbinger shows so that we're not at war with each other, so be it. Maybe eventually they'll realize that's why I'm so effective. When someone will sacrifice themselves for the greater good, there isn't really much you can do to scare them is there?

Turns out Admirals don't like it when their weapons go off on their own. Earth kid saves major human colony from Batarian backed slaver attack? Great. Nearly single handedly stops an invasion of the Geth, and oh yeah "Reapers", saves the council, gets the Alliance tons of power in Citadel Space? Fantastic. Said hero dies, comes back and works with Cerberus because the Alliance is acting like a bunch of jackasses (see other council races)? Must be a traitor who faked his death and did nothing for two years before up and deciding to work with Cerberus. Of course, that conclusion can only be arrived at if you ignore: that I destroyed dozens of Cerberus bases before I died, that people saw me get spaced and hurtle towards a planet and I gave Timmy the finger after blowing the Collector base. Must've missed something.

Major Anatella is glaring at me again. Probably still pissed from yesterday when I picked my nose and flung a booger at him. He didn't think it was nearly as funny as I did.

How great would it be if the Reapers showed up now? I'd love to see their faces. Congratulations, you just got annihilated! Know why? Because you spent two years grabbing every scrap of power you could and ignoring the disappearance of _**HUNDEREDS OF THOUNDSANDS **_of colonists instead of preparing for at the bare mininium another Geth attack. You could have at least pretended to be acting in humanity's best interest. Sometimes I think that instead of humanity having a seat on the council, a handful of admirals and politicians masquerading in humanity's defense hold a council seat.

This is all okay though. I have a long memory. When this is all done, and the Reapers are defeated; because make no mistake **I will defeat the Reapers**, I will call the Alliance to answer for its actions. They say you only hear about government's failures but never their successes. Maybe I'll have history remember that when push came to shove, terrorists did a better job defending humanity than the leadership of the Alliance. That a small handful of people left billions of people across a galaxy defenseless. I'm on trial here today to placate the rage of the Batarians, but a lot more than just one man's head will have to roll to soothe my anger after this war.

* A massive explosion rocks the courtroom, tearing a hole in the ceiling. Screams sound from outside the building. Lo and behold, the Lords of Death are here.

I'll take that as my cue. David tosses me the keys to my handuffs. I'll need to remember for history to look fondly upon Anderson. Nice guy. Helped me out more than anyone outside of Garrus and Tali.

I'll be back one day in the future, perhaps later rather than sooner, but I will be back. You will find the roles reversed.

The Reapers must come first. But don't fret; rest assured, thy hour of judgement is nigh at hand.

First story. All reviews and critique appreciated.


End file.
